Semiconductor die are typically fabricated in wafer form. Using well known semiconductor fabrication techniques, a wafer undergoes a series of processing steps, such as deposition, masking, etching, implanting, doping, metallization, etc. to form complex integrated circuits on individual die on the wafer. Currently, several hundred to tens of thousands of die may be fabricated on a single wafer.
Use of a dicing machine is the common manner in which the individual die are singulated from the wafer. During dicing, the wafer is placed onto a cutting platform. A saw is then used to cut the wafer along the scribe lines, sometimes referred to as “saw streets”, which run in the X and Y direction on the wafer and separate the individual dice. After all the saw streets have been cut, the individual die on the wafer are singulated.
There are a number of problems associated with the use of a wafer saw for dicing a semiconductor wafer. The process is relatively slow since each scribe line on the wafer is cut one at a time. On wafers with thousands of die and dozens or hundreds of scribe lines, the amount of time required to singulate all the die on the wafer may be significant. Maintenance of the wafer saw is also a problem. The machine periodically needs to be serviced and repaired. The cutting blade also needs to be replaced periodically. During the maintenance and repair, the machine cannot be used, reducing the overall throughput and efficiency of the wafer singulation operation. Another issue with using wafer saws is that as the thickness of wafers become thinner and thinner, the wafers tend to chip along the cutting edge. This chipping is problematic because it may damage or destroy otherwise functional die on the wafer, thereby reducing yields.
An apparatus and method for the dicing of semiconductor wafers using pressure to mechanically separate the individual die from the wafer without the use of a wafer saw is therefore needed.